sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Obsidian (Stamina Overlook)
"Grey Obsidian"(specifically Grey Obsidian Facet-1D4A Cut-2CB) - a certified military strategist of the Gem Homeworld and a commander of adivision of the strongest quartz soldiers of White Diamond's army. Appearance Grey Obsidian has light-grey skin, and a dark-grey helmet. Her true eyecolor is yellow, but cannot be seen, due to being tinted by her visor. Her hair, mouth and tongue are yellow. Her gem is located under her solar plexus, and has a deltoid shape with fe with flattened corners. She wears a sleeveless light-grey uniform. Her suit is mostly light-grey, with a white diamond covering her whole chest. Above her uniform she wears charcoal, nearly black, grey jacket, with shaped shoulders. She also has dark-grey gloves. Her leggings feature white diamond-shaped kneepads. She wears boots the same color as the leggins, with white toes. She is never seen without her visor or helmet, which covers the top half of her face and tints her eyes grey. Grey Obsidian wears hand guns on her arms. These artificial extensions are dark-grey. Personality Grey Obsidian is morose and ruthless. She is skilled with Gem technology and works for the Homeworld Gems as a military strategist and takes her work seriously, because this job can't be treated differently. She thinks mainly of her own needs. Grey Obsidian prioritizes logic, reason, and objectivity above emotions. She is great at problem-solving as she uses her own observations to make a conclusion. Grey Obsidian feels that a practical and systematic approach is the correct way to do things. When a cause is important to her, she is extremely emotionally charged. Grey Obsidian is also incredibly stubborn, dedicated and possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. When her strategy doesn't work, she starts panicking and trying to fix everything. She believes that running away is not the option - fight or die, that's her motto. However, Grey Obsidian is not so honest about her viewpoints and will not bluntly state what is on her mind. She is socially oblivious, but she is loyal towards people she respects, especially her superiors. Grey Obsidian shows an aversion to fusion, due to the Homeworld belief that fusion should only be used for combat, but this aversion is mixed with inclination, as for her first fusion(White Rhinestone) they both felt stronger and bigger. Her reaction to her first fusion is similar to Jasper's, after she fused with Lapis Lazuli for the first time. Abilities Grey Obsidian doesn't wield the most of the standart gem abilities because she was created in era, when Homeworld had not so many resources, for example, she can't shapeshift. Nevertheless, in deadly situations, she still can summon her weapon, a grey spear. She can retreat in her gem when her body is severely damaged and bubble other gems, just like all other gems. Unique Abilities Obsidians were always famous for their ultimately strong pyrokinesis abilities; however, Grey Obsidian's abilities in pyrokinesis are very limited. * Fire Finger: Grey Obsidian can set on fire any flameable object, using her finger. * Fireballs: Grey Obsidian can fire fireballs from her spear, butb without it she can't make any fireballs. Additional tools * Gem Destabilizer: Grey Obsidian always carries with her a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. * Hand cannons: Grey Obsidian always wears her hand cannons, in case she needed to protect herself. A commander isn't a warrior in a battlefield, but Grey Obsidian can hold on for some time, fighting with enemies of the equal strength. ** Plasma projectiles: Grey Obsidian can fire plasma balls from her cannons. ** Touch pad: There are touch pads integrated in Grey Obsidian's hand cannons for creating and thinking through her attack strategies and manipulating different data. Relationships White Rhinestone Firstly Grey Obsidian treates her as her slave-subordinate, while knowing, that she is nearly completely defenseless without her. After several years of their acquaintanceship they became some sort of friends, who rely on each other. Soldiers Grey Obsidian treates most of them as things, cannon fodder and gems who aren't worth her time. She never really sees her soldiers in battles: she just watches her ideal strategy's work from her main ship. White Diamond Grey Obsidian worships White Diamond and is very high opinion of her. Yellow Diamond Of talks and rumors in swell society Grey Obsidian sees Yellow Diamond as a really intelligent and smart, but too rude, cruel, spiteful and ruthless leader. Fusions Beryllonite Grey Obsidian fuse with White Rhinestone into Beryllonite. Soldiers Grey Obsidian hasn't fused with any of her soldiers yet, but it is known that Grey Obsidian fused with any of her Quartz soldiers form Beryls: Aquamarines, Maxixes, Emeralds, Heliodors, Goshenites, Morganites and etc. Trivia * Grey Obsidian doesn't wield any knowledge about the Earth, because she was made after the Gem War and she was never sent on this planet. * Grey Obsidian was created to conquer planets for White Diamond. She doesn't care about other Diamond's planets. * Her gem is placed "perfectly", as Grey Obsidian speaks herself: if you try to cut through her body with, let's say, a spear or a sword, with full force, your weapon will be stopped by her gem, her body won't poof and Obsidian won't retreat in her gem, though she'll be damaged. * Nor helmet, visor or hand cannons are parts of her body. She needs to re-summon them as she regenerates without them. * Because of her visor Grey Obsidian sees everything in grey light. Like, seriously. * She can't use her gem as a torch, because her gemstone - obsidian - can't generate light because of its gamma and density. * Obsidian's clothes are based on white diamonds, which is a sign of belonging to White Diamond. * Obsidian has a Twitter page, though canonically she never was on Earth and she wasn't stuck there.(https://twitter.com/Grey_Obsidian) Gemology * Obsidian - a rock made up from volcanic glass with contents of water less that 1%. * Obsidian is formed by rapid cooling of lava streamed to the surface. * The colour scheme of the rock depends on the amount of water in it. * Most of the obsidian is now gathered in Ecuador, Japan and Ethiopia, the areas of high volcanic activity, as well as in the United States and Turkey. * This stone is believed to be the one of the most powerful. It is believed, that it helps to concentrate, pass the most difficult trials of life, make only the right decisions in ambiguous situations, as well as get rid of fears and negative feelings. And that is the reason why obsidian knives are used in many nations during sacrifices and embalming. * It is believed that this stone can suit any sign of the zodiac. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Antagonists